


LIFE OF A COWBOY

by Houndmancometh



Category: Horses - Fandom, MOUNTAINS - Fandom, OPEN SPACES - Fandom, TOWNS - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndmancometh/pseuds/Houndmancometh





	LIFE OF A COWBOY

LIFE OF A COWBOY

Living on a Ranch  
Among the Mountains and Rivers  
Horseback riding from Sunrise to sunset  
The surrounding High Mountains and Sun adding too the effect  
Drinking at Saloon’s  
Leaving town could very well be at noon  
Sleeping under the stars  
Seeing the constellations that could include Mars  
Raising cattle  
All that while sitting in the saddle  
Stagecoaches making stops from anywhere into various towns  
Destinations from to anywhere bound  
Life as a Cowboy  
Living the dream full of joy  
Western style  
The enriching outdoors all while  
Notice I didn’t say Indian attacks effect  
I chose not to add being my elect  
A Cowboy will always be a Cowboy  
Perhaps the Cowboy can meet a Cowgirl bringing them both Joy  
The Cowboy is now riding into the sunset  
Looking ahead with no regret  
It doesn’t get any better than that


End file.
